


Sight (63)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [9]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short, Short One Shot, Takes place somehwhere in timeline, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: His optometrist told him to take out his contact lenses and wear his glasses for at least three hours every day.But he can't do that.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sight (63)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't my research like usual so if something's wrong, sorry. Sorry its OOC.  
> This one's a tad longer than the other ones so far. Enjoy? (or don't...it's your choice)

His Optometrist kept telling him that he should take out his contact lenses and wear his glasses for a few hours each day. But there were a few problems, his ninja work and the fact that the others (except for Nya) didn't know that he was legally blind.

"Kai, you haven't been wearing your glasses, have you?" Nya asked one day when they were both alone in the kitchen.

"No, I haven't been because I can't see without my contacts and...can't wear my glasses," he explained.

"Is it because the others don't know?" she asked, handing him his glasses case, he couldn't quite meet her gaze, "just wear them for the next two hours?" Nya requested as he flipped it open and took them out.

_How had she known where he kept it?_

Their frames were of a deep red color and frankly, he hated them.

"Fine but it's your fault if everyone laughs at me," Kai grumbled, taking out his contact lenses and putting them away before putting on his glasses.

"They won't laugh," she told him as he looked at himself quickly in the mirror.

"I look terrible," Kai complained.

"No you don't, now get out there before Sensei gives you extra training," Nya said, urging him out the door and into the main room.

Only for him to trip over a chair's leg, sending him tumbling to the ground and his glasses flying. He searched with his hands for them (only to fall short each time).

_Where were his damn glasses?_

"Kai, are you alright?" Zane's voice asked from somewhere above him. _He didn't check if anyone else was in the room_.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he still couldn't find his glasses, the annoying thing.

There was the sound of clothing rustling, someone was kneeling down, then of someone- likely Zane, picking something up.

"Here," the Master of Ice pushed his glasses back into his hands. He muttered a quick and quiet 'thanks' to the Nindroid.

He stood up after putting on his glasses again, only then did Kai see that it was only him, Zane, and Lloyd in the main room.

"Could you please take those off again?" Zane asked.

"Okay... Why?" He did as the Nindroid requested.

"Now, how much can you see?"

_Hardly anything, it was all blurry and unfocused_.

"Not much, it's all blurry," _Why did I tell him that?_

He put them back on, uneasy with not being able to see properly.

"Kai, who else knows?" Lloyd piped up from the sofa.

"Only Nya, now you too," he admitted, playing with the stitching of his shirt.

"You should tell Sensei," Zane told him.

"No, I can't. No!" he exploded suddenly.

"Why, Kai?" Lloyd asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Because I don't want to be treated differently by Wu!" he yelled, loud enough that Wu came in to see what he was yelling about and therefore heard the last part of Kai's sentence.

"Why would I treat you differently?" the old Sensei asked, he was still fiddling with his shirt stitching.

"Because I'm legally blind," he told him, whispering.

Behind him, he could feel Nya watching the conversation from the doorway.

"Kai, I nor anyone else will treat you differently just for being legally blind," Wu told him.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun fact, his glasses are based on my own (why did I choose red frames??) I finished writing then remembered I forgot to mention Cole.


End file.
